


Spooky

by deilen_gwyrdd



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, Richard to the rescue, Short One Shot, scared Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilen_gwyrdd/pseuds/deilen_gwyrdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets a little scared by a film on TV, luckily Richard is there to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm falling for this pairing big time. It's all those damn Thranduil and Thorin images!
> 
> It's very random, and very short, I just got bored so I decided to try and write something cute and cheesy, so I apologise if it's not very good :)

Richard loved to cook, it was the most relaxing thing he could do. Not to mention his mother had practically forced him to learn when he was a kid, making sure he could make himself something when he got home from school. That’s where it had all began, the small lessons she’d give him on the weekend, to showing him her recipe books that she’d saved since she was young. It wasn’t the manliest hobby to have, but hey ho, if it pleased him and the man who was currently sitting in his living room then he had no complaints.

Richard smiled to himself, thinking of said man as he chucked the mushrooms into the Bolognese sauce. Lee loved spaghetti Bolognese; it was one of his favourite foods, and every chance he could get to eat the stuff he’d take it. Richard was like Lee’s personal spaghetti chef, as soon as he’d stepped foot in London that morning, the first thing he asked Richard was if he could cook him the delicious meal. The older man couldn’t say no of course.

So there Richard was, adding some pepper and salt to the frying pan, as he sang along to the quiet music on the radio. He’d made sure that Lee was comfortably waiting in the living room, watching goodness knows what on the television, it was a Saturday night which meant anything could be on. It wasn’t until Richard was turning down the heat for the frying pan that he heard a loud yelp coming from the other room.

Richard almost jumped in surprise, and without hesitation he practically ran into the room next door. “Lee?” He called out before he got there, rounding the corner and coming to a halt.

Lee was scrunched up into a ball on the sofa, a big pillow held in a tight grip in his arms, almost covering his entire face. The American looked over at Richard with wide eyes, slowly dropping the pillow enough to speak.

“Sorry.” He said with a slight squeak.

“What for?” Richard asked, walking over to his boyfriend.”Are you ok? What happened?”

Lee laughed softly. “I kind of, sort of, maybe, might be a bit of a scardy cat.” As he said this he pointed at the TV. “Creepy monster guy scared me.”

Richard grinned amusedly. “You’re watching a horror film?” Lee nodded sheepishly. “You hate scary films, you sure that’s a good idea?”

Lee shrugged, a cheeky smile appearing on his face. “You know, I do love to watch them when I have you to cuddle with.”

“Ah,” Richard chuckled, sliding onto the sofa and wrapping Lee up in his arms. “So, this is just one of your great schemes to get me to cuddle you, huh?”

“Yep.” Lee laughed softly, abandoning the pillow to tangle his legs and arms in every way possible around Richard. “I’m just a genius.”

Richard smiled from ear to ear, resting his hand on Lee’s cheek to tilt his face towards him. Leaning down the Englishman gave him a slow, and fervent kiss. Lee sighed into the kiss, almost letting a moan slip out as Richard nibbled on his bottom lip, teasing him to no end.

“You’ve got a knack for doing that haven’t you?” Lee chuckled as he pulled away.

Richard grinned. “I know how much you like it.” He leant down to give Lee a quick peck on the lips. “Besides, it took your mind off the monsters.”

Lee laughed softly, clutching to Richard tighter. Richard held him just as firm, using one hand to rub soothing circles through Lee’s hair. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, the faint smell of the spaghetti sauce wafting through the house. Luckily the so called horror film had gone from frightening to funny, which Lee was quite happy about, there were some weird looking creatures in it. But it didn’t last long, one minute the film had some teenagers telling bad jokes, and the next thing they knew a rather unattractive monster had popped onto the screen.

Lee jumped in fright, letting out a gasp in surprise. The American actor all but clung to Richard as if he were his life support, hiding his face in his neck as he heard the awful noises coming from the monster on the screen. Richard smiled down at Lee, pulling him closer if it was possible.

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Lee nodded, not saying anything as he kept his face hidden. “Shall I change the channel?”

“Yes, please.” Lee mumbled.

Richard picked up the remote that was sitting on the arm of the sofa; he flipped through a few channels, repeats as usual. He came across a film that had some people dressed in medieval clothing, who were currently having a jousting tournament; it was a better choice than the last movie anyhow.

“There, some old fashioned sports.” Richard grinned down at Lee, who gazed over at the television.

“You know what.” Lee said, suddenly sitting up straight and reaching to the floor. He picked up a DVD and held it up in front of Richard. “I think I’d prefer this.”

Richard laughed wholeheartedly as Lee held out the Hobbit movie. “You serious?”

Lee grinned cheekily. “What? Thorin Oakenshield _really_ turns me on.”

Richard let out a loud laugh, sneaking his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “That’s funny, because I kind of have a thing for Thranduil.”

“Oh really?” Lee wiggled his eyebrows playfully, earning another laugh from the other man.

“Oh yeah.” Richard smiled handsomely.

Lee laughed quietly as Richard practically climbed on top of him, pushing him onto his back gently as he trailed kisses along his neck, before claiming his lips in a long, passionate kiss. Lee wrapped his arms around Richard’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Lee soon dropped the DVD onto the floor, having much more important things to take care of for now. That was until Richard had to dive off the sofa and into the kitchen when the fire alarm started going off.


End file.
